


For All Those Who Are Left

by hedgehoggoulash96



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt Tony, Pepperony - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony!Whump, Tony-centric, Whump, injured Tony Stark, tonystark!whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehoggoulash96/pseuds/hedgehoggoulash96
Summary: Takes place immediatly after Infinity War on Titan where Tony is left with Nebula. A fanfic on how the two get off Titan and how Nebula has to help Tony to stay alive with his fatal stab wound.Never written fanfiction before but this movie was just to much to keep it all in.English is not my first language so please let me know if something seems odd.





	For All Those Who Are Left

Tony drew in a ragged breath. Crying hurt when there had just been a ten-inch nanobot blade stuck in your body. Huh. Who would’ve thought that. He didn’t know if he should laugh or cry out in frustration for it was pretty ironic that everything that actually ever was about to kill him was one of his own creations. The missile. The RT. Ultron. Nanobots. He groaned as another involuntary sob shook his body and pressed his hand to his side. How long was he going to survive this? An hour? Less? There had always been hope for him. Even in the darkest places, he had the will to escape. But now? With no one around to fight for? He had failed-he knew that. On all levels.

  
“Get up.”.

The electronic voice shook him out of his paralyzed state.

He looked up slowly “What for?”, he whispered, “There’s nothing left. Everybody is gone. There’s no point in getting up. I failed. I’m as much toast as I could be, why is there a point in saving me.”

“I don’t care about you or your life. But you’re important. The wizard said so. There’s no way he would’ve given up the stone otherwise. Now. Get. Up. We don’t have time for this.”.

She kneeled, gripped him by his shoulders and drew him up. Fast. Too fast. A startled cry of pain escaped Tony’s lips as the quick movement stretched around the fatal wound in his abdomen. Nebula reacted fast and caught him before he could fall back into the dust. She didn’t care about him being in pain. She just had to get him as fast as she could back to earth so that she could continue her hunt on Thanos

“Let. Me. Go.”, Tony pressed out in between gasps. He spat more blood to the ground.

“No.”.

Nebula threw his right arm around her shoulder and half dragged him towards the Milano. They walked in silence that was only disturbed by soft grunts of pain by Tony. Her eyes wandered towards the stabbing wound in his side. It seemed be sealed by some sort of fluid bandage that was already starting to get seeped through with blood. The man’s face was white as a sheet of paper, not that she exactly knew how human skin was supposed to look like, but it definitely seemed…off…Sweat was beading down his temples and his face was drawn up into a grimace of extreme pain.

“How long do you think you will last like this?”, she asked quickly as they approached the ship that seemed to be still intact.

He didn’t answer.

She punched the button that sealed the door to the ship and to her relief it slid open with a hydraulic hiss. She dragged the half-conscious man through the opening and into the kind-of-living room where she let him down onto one of the seats in the corner. He didn’t even have the strength to sit upright anymore. He sank to the side and curled his arms around the injury.

And that was the point where Nebula felt pity for him. And that was a rare thing.

She sat down next to him and gripped his arm “..gerroff..”, he murmured and weakly tried to shake off her steel like grip

“Stark, you need to stop this. You still might have friends back on earth that need your help. There’s only half of the universe gone don’t act as if we’re the only ones who survived Thanos. The wizard saved your life in exchange for the time stone, don’t tell me he did that because he liked you because if he did than he might as well be the dumbest creature in the universe. Now tell me what to do, so that you don’t die on me in the next three hours, or I swear to the freaking gods that-“ ,

“Pepper…”,

“-what the heck is pepper, will it stop you sulking around? Then tell me where I can get it so I can end it right now-“,

“No. _Pepper_. I need to…I can’t…where…is there…”.

His breathing stared to get hectic. He sat up and despite he seemed still to be in extreme pain, he started to stand, hands gripping the edge of the table next to him

“Sit down.”, Nebula once again had to grip his shoulders to keep him from collapsing as he took on step forward “And calm down too, while you’re at it.”.

His panicked bloodshot eyes met hers and all she could see someone who was completely out of it. And then without warning his eyes slipped shut and his face relaxed as he fainted.

Nebula sighed and picked his small figure up. She knew that there was a medical room where she could bring him.

  
It was a small well-lit room with a small cot and several boxes stored in shelves on the wall. She put the unconscious man on the bed and turned towards the box that caught her eye as she had come into the room. The label said ‘Peter Q’ and somebody scribbled ‘Star-Munch’. She drew the box out of the shelve and lifted the lid. There were several packages of white cloth in it as well as some white pills labeled ‘Pain Killers – FOR PETER NOT FOR RACOONS’. She set those on the table next to the bed and took out the packages labelled ‘gauze’.

Her eyes then turned back to Stark who suddenly looked very fragile lying there so still. She took the zipper on his jacket between her mechanical fingers on opened it. His left side was covered in drying blood. Fresh blood kept slowly coming out of the large cut. The blade seemed to have also gone through his body because she could also feel blood on his back as she started to wrap his abdomen in gauze.

The movement that this caused to his body made him slowly come to again. He gasped as she applied pressure to the injury with an unopened pack of gauze in order to keep it from bleeding

“I need to know if she’s alive.”, he suddenly whispered after she had used all the bandages she could find

“Who?” ,

“Pepper…how quickly do you think can we make it back to earth?”,

“I don’t know, I’ve never been to earth. You stay here-“, she ordered as he made an effort to get up again. Why are humans so stupid? They’re all so impulsive. Act on emotions. That’s what makes them so vulnerable

“If you want to live Stark, then you stay where you are. I’m going to start this ship and get us going. But you stay here and rest.” And with that being her last word she turned and made a leave towards the cockpit.

Tony closed his eyes.

_Pepper_.

What if she had turned to dust like all the others did? He still felt Peter clinging to him in panic and fear, asking him to help him. His voice kept ringing in his ears. He couldn’t do anything but hold him.

_I don’t wanna go. Please, Sir, I don’t wanna go._

Tony fingers clenched into a fist, so hard that he felt his fingernails digging into his palms. A short sob that had caught in his throat escaped his body as his hands shot into his hair where they gripped them desperately. His brain could do magnificent things. Invent genius machines that always had the goal to make the world a better place. But this? This was too much to bear for his mind. He couldn’t grasp what just happened. This had happened one hundred percent out of his control. Whatever he could have tried to do, it would never have helped Peter in that situation.

_I’m sorry-_

He had _apologized_ to him. A seventeen-year-old boy had apologized to him for dying.

Just in this moment a jolt went through the ship as well as through his damaged body and brought him painfully back to reality.

_“Take those pills on the night stand, they are labeled with ‘Painkillers’. We should reach earth in approximately 8 hours.”_ , came Nebula’s voice out of the speakers.

With a small grunt, Tony sat up und reached for the pills next to him. He threw in two of them and dry-swallowed them.

Panting, he fell back onto the cod and closed his eyes.

He felt dizzy from the blood loss and even though he tried to resist the pull of unconsciousness he quickly fell into a restless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want me to continue with this! It's my first fanfiction I've ever written so I don't actually 100% know what I'm doing.


End file.
